gtafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, známé též jako GTA: Vice City, Vice City '''nebo pod zkratkou '''GTAVC je druhou hrou éry GTA III. Přestože byla vydána po vydání samotné GTA III, odehrává se o 15 let dříve. GTA: Vice City se odehrává ve městě Vice City, v americkém státě Florida, v roce 1986. Hlavním protagonistou je Tommy Vercetti a děj se soustředí na jeho vzestup do čela zločinecké sítě města. Příběh navazuje na hru Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Hru navrhlo studio Rockstar North a vydala ji společnost Rockstar Games, a to 27. října 2002 na americkém trhu pro konzole PlayStation 2. Rychle se stala nejprodávanější hrou roku a v květnu 2003 se také dočkala svého vydání na PC. Na konzole Xbox. Příběh Příběh sleduje vzestup hlavního protagonisty Tommyho Vercettiho do čela zločinecké sítě města Vice City, kam se dostává po letech ve vězení. Společně se svým právníkem Kenem Rosenbergem postupně získává kontakty, peníze a vliv. Jeho bývalý mafiánský boss Sonny Forelli sice počítá s tím, že pro něj Tommy nadále pracuje, ale už tomu tak není. Vercettiho dříve zradil, a tak je jediným Tommyho cílem pomsta. Postupně tedy ovládne celé Vice City a každého, kdo mu stojí v cestě, zlikviduje. Postavy Hlavní postavy ve hře lze rozdělit do čtyř kategorií: #Lidé, které má Tommy rád, jelikož jsou ve stejné nebo podobné situaci jako on: Mercedes Cortez, Juan Cortez, Earnest Kelly, Umberto Robina a Mitch Baker. #Lidé, se kterými Tommy pracuje, jelikož mu jsou užiteční, nejčastěji, co se peněz týče: Ken Rosenberg, Avery Carrington a Love Fist. #Lidé, které Tommy nesnáší, jelikož jim buď jde jen o peníze nebo nemají vůči němu dost respektu: Sonny Forelli, Ricardo Diaz a Lance Vance. #Ostatní: Alberto Robina, tetička Poulet, Donald Love, BJ Smith, Candy Suxxx, Kent Paul nebo Leo Teal. Město a vlivy Hra je ovlivněna americkou kulturou z 80. let minulého století, což se projevuje v celém příběhu. Často odkazuje na různé filmy a seriály, obsahuje také hudbu typickou pro 80. léta. Možná nejvíce se podobá americkému seriálu Miami Vice, který se také odehrává kolem tehdejší hudby, organizovaného zločinu nebo prodeje drog, ale to není vše. Pokud hráč získá tři hvězdy či více, často jej pronásleduje dvojice policistů, kteří připomínají dvě hlavní postavy seriálu, Sonnyho Crocketta a Rica Tubbse, autem VCPD Cheetah, které bylo navrženo podle Ferrari Testarossa, které tito dva v posledních třech řadách seriálu skutečně řídí. Jeden z nejznámějších songů ze seriálu, zvaný Crockett's Theme, je také obsažen na soundtracku hry, konkrétně ho můžete slyšet na rádiu Emotion 98.3. Znělka hry se pak inspirovala znělkou stejného seriálu. Jedna z hlavních postav, Lance Vance, byl navíc namluven Philipem Michaelem Thomasem, který v seriálu ztvárnil Tubbse. Některá vozidla a zbraně rovněž pochází ze seriálu, jako například loď Squalo, která je navržena podle Crockettovy lodě v seriálu, auto Stinger, navržené podle Crockettova auta z prvních dvou sezon, jachta Marquis, navržená podle Crockettovy jachty, další auto Infernus a zbraně jako Katana, Brokovnice Stubby, kterou Tubbs používá ke konci seriálu, Mac-10 a také samotné skryté balíčky, které v jedné z epizod seriálu slouží jako prostředek k pašování kokainu. Dále byla hra inspirována filmem Scarface. Například samotná Vercettiho vila byla postavena podle jedné z budov ve filmu, jinde se ve městě nachází skrytý byt s motorovou pilou a krvavou koupelnou, který zase připomíná slavnou scénu z filmu. Poslední mise hry, Keep Your Friends Close, je inspirována rozuzlením filmu, stejně jako ve filmu Tonyho Montanu, i Tommyho v jeho vile napadne armáda mafiánských vojáků, avšak na rozdíl od Montany Tommy přežije. Později je k dispozici ve strip clubu The Pole Position k vyzvednutí oblek nazvaný "Mr. Vercetti", který připomíná Montanův oblek. Samotný charakter Tommyho je inspirován Tonym Montanou, ať už se jedná o jejich temperament nebo o blízkost k obchodu s kokainem. Mimo to je právník Ken Rosenberg inspirován právníkem Carlita z filmu "Carlitova cesta" a ve hře se vyskytují další vozidla inspirovaná tehdejší kulturou, jako například Deluxo, navržené podle tehdy velice známého DeLoreanu DMC-12. Jméno hlavnímu letišti Vice City pak dal nejspíš nejznámější drogový dealer skutečné historie, Pablo Escobar. Radio V-Rock je pak inspirováno tehdy módním stylem glam metalové hudby a samotná skupina Love Fist je inspirována skutečnými skupinami Spinal Tap a Mötley Crüe. Zajímavosti *Hlavní postavu Tommyho Vercettiho nadaboval slavný herec Ray Liotta. *Podle Lazlowa Jonese, jednoho z autorů a producentů hry, začali Rockstar pracovat na Vice City pouhý měsíc po vydání GTA: III. *Město Vice City je postaveno podle skutečného Miami. *Hra se odehrává v roce 1986, dva roky po ději Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *SPZky aut ve Vice City se podobají skutečným floridským SPZkám. *Vice City je jedinou hrou své éry, ve které neexistuje AK-47. V jedné z animací ji sice drží Phil Cassidy a sama visí v každém Ammu Nation, hráč ji ovšem používat nemůže. *Ve Vice City je více ručních zbraní než v jakékoli jiné hře GTA. *Několik měsíců po svém vydání byla hra nazvaná nejvíce urážlivou vůči ženám. *Vice City patří mezi nejprodávanější 3D hry v historii, prodalo se 17,5 milionu kopií. *Vice City se také objevuje v moderní kultuře, například v seriálu Family Guy nebo v jednom z klipů skupiny Black Eyed Peas. *Občas se v GTA: V stane, že po odcizení vozidla vytáhnutím majitele předními dveřmi konstatuje okradený řidič, že se odstěhuje do Vice City. Mohlo by to tedy znamenat, že se v některé z budoucích her série Vice City vrátí.